Como en un cuento de hadas
by Charly Land
Summary: "Las brujas son malas. Quemarlas es lo correcto" Les dijeron sus padres a Hansel y Gretel antes de abandonarlos en el bosque malo. "Ellos son demonios. Nuestro deber es aniquilarlos" Les repetían sus generales a Berthld, Annie y Reiner mientras los entrenaban para enviarlos a la Isla Paradise. Pero llegado el momento, se encontraron perdidos. Porque ellos también eran humanos.


**Disclaimer:** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama.

Hansel y Gretel, trama y personajes son propiedad de los pueblos europeos, recopilados por los Hermanos Grimm.

Yo tan solo realizo este FanFic por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Canonverse| One-shot| Jeramin| Lime|

 **Notas:** Dedicado a todas mis lectoras cumpleañeras del mes de agosto. Ciertamente hoy por hoy, a cómo va el manga, posiblemente no les esté agradando el desarrollo de Armin, exactamente este Fic está pensado tanto para eso, como para las que aún gustan de él.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **Como en un cuento de hadas**

—

* * *

Cuando era niño, mi madre me contó la historia de los hijos de un leñador que se perdían en el bosque y que después de haber caminado hasta que se hizo de noche, encontraron una cabaña de caramelo. Una cabaña que resultó ser la guarida de una maligna bruja que gustaba de comer infantes, en la que a base de engaños fueron atrapados sin más. Pero al final, la criatura era quemada viva en un horno por los mismos chiquillos, los cuales luego de tal hazaña regresaban sanos y salvos a su hogar, convertidos en héroes, a ser _felices para siempre_.

Mi madre cada que me lo contaba antes de dormir, decía que era una hermosa historia que por donde se le viese, a pesar de la crudeza, conllevaba grandes moralejas para cualquier niño que se preciara de ser sensato.

Aunque a mí, esa historia siempre me supo a amarga patraña. A sucia hipocresía. O bueno, tal vez era que en mi cabeza muchas preguntas germinaron desde la primera vez que la escuché. Preguntas que no deberían rondar la cabeza de un crío, menos la de uno como lo era yo en aquella época, aquel que vivía en la burbuja de la arrogancia por haber nacido dentro de la sólida sombra de las ciudades interiores.

Pero ahora, después de tantos años, de heridas, de pérdidas y traiciones, me doy cuenta del por qué ese relato siempre permaneció en mí, revolviéndose en mi interior, fundido en mi mente junto a la rutina diaria, emergiendo de vez en vez con todo y los cuestionamientos que arrastraba.

Era por eso, las similitudes. Horrendas similitudes con mi realidad, con mi mundo, este mundo en el que yo estaba atrapado y que solo mi conciencia —nacida de la memoria genética que desde las sombras martillaba— pudo haber notado desde siempre.

Similitudes que comprobé después de que se nos desvelará los secretos que se guardaban en el sótano de la antigua casa de Eren.

Berthold nos llamó demonios, descendientes de la sangre maldita que había causado catástrofes y amenazaba la supervivencia de la humanidad.

Las verdades pueden ser mentiras, y las mentiras realidades.

Porque nosotros también hemos padecido por los pecados del pasado. Igual que ellos. Pero esa humanidad, la del exterior, niega la actual realidad, aferrados a estúpidos prejuicios, siendo que la gente de Ymir, la gente de los muros, _esta_ , no tiene la culpa de las acciones o las decisiones de los que nos precedieron. Y debido a ello todo está a rumbo a acabar muy mal. Mal para todos.

Igual que en aquel cuento—siendo los hechos a como en realidad fueron y son— todos somos víctimas, victimas a como lo fue la bruja e incluso los niños. Todos engañados de la manera más vil para beneficio ajeno.

«Pero para ellos, nosotros somos la hambrienta bruja que debe ser aniquilada» Aquel pensamiento se enreda en mi cerebro mientras permanezco sentado sobre el muro María, viendo más allá de él, hacia la tierra que se extiende y se pierde entre las sombras de la madrugada. Hacia lo desconocido. Hacia lo anhelado.

—Jean.

Una vocecilla apagada me saca de mis cavilaciones añejas y futuras. Una vocecilla que solo puede pertenecer a alguien. Armin. Giro el rostro y lo veo allí, de pie, con sus ojos azules melancólicos y enigmáticos observándome.

—¿A ti te toca el relevo? —le pregunto y frunzo el ceño. Él acaba de pasar por un trace horrible, no debería estar aquí. Pero entiendo que esto es debido a que, a pesar de haber quedado devastados, debemos continuar. Aun así, no me agrada la idea de que _él_ se sobresfuerce—. Déjalo, yo lo tomaré. Ve a descansa—le ofrezco, sin importarme desobedecer una orden de nuestra nueva comandante.

—No—dice él y menea la cabeza, provocando que los finos hilillos de oro que tiene por cabello se agiten con gracia—. Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo. Ve a descansar, tonto.

Y sonríe, pero su sonrisa es tan fingida que me lastima.

Pobre Armin, pienso. Él más que nadie ahora está atrapado en el horno a fuego vivo en el que su piel será derretida sin misericordia. Condenado por el deseo de otros.

—El tonto eres tú—contraataco—. Que lo hago yo, hombre. Hazme caso.

—No—insiste otra vez y mi boca se tuerce en un gesto molesto.

—Deja de insistir, cabeza de coco.

Él suelta una risita —esta vez sincera— y yo le imito, sintiendo que algo en mi pecho se calienta.

«Ojalá pudiera mantener esa sonrisa en ti, Armin. Ojalá»

Después el silencio se instala entre nosotros durante un largo minuto, uno en el que solo nos quedamos viendo sin vernos, hasta que libero un suspiro, habiéndome dado cuenta ya que hay algo más allá de esa instancia suya.

A veces se me olvida quien es Armin.

—¿Por qué? —y es una pregunta más extensa de lo que parece. Armin abre los ojos grandes, boquea y luego aparta la mirada. Parece contrariado, se sabe descubierto.

Oh Armin, no te creas predecible, eso jamás podría ser. Tan solo es que es conmigo con quien estás hablando. Conmigo, el que si puede verte.

—Es que quiero ir. Verlo…—dice él, tan bajito que me cuesta un poco escucharlo.

—¿Qué?—digo mientras me levanto para plantarme frente suyo—. ¿Ver qué?

—El sótano del Dr. Yeager—termina confesándome.

—¿Por qué quieres ir allí, Armin? ¿No es suficiente con saber que hemos vivido en una mentira? ¿O es que necesitas comprobarlo por ti mismo para creértelo? —pinchó con malicia para que me diga la verdad de una buena vez.

Los labios de Armin se vuelven un rictus mientras sus ojos tambaleantes recorren mi rostro.

—Demasiados años, Jean…—empieza—…el Dr. Yeager esperó demasiados años teniendo tanta información. Él debió tener un plan, un buen plan. Por eso esperó. Y si es así, lo necesitamos. Todo lo que nos dé un paso encima de quienes quieren vernos destruidos, debemos tenerlo a mano.

Vaya, Armin es toda una cajita de sorpresas. Una muy peligrosa, me digo y niego suavemente.

—¿Y tienes que hacerlo a espaldas de todos?

Armin baja la cabeza y sus ojos quedan ocultos bajo su flequillo. Lo he atrapado totalmente.

—Él te lo pidió—una afirmación que Armin no contradice, simplemente hunde más la cabeza en sus hombros, casi como un pollito bajo la lluvia—. Tú sí que lo quieres mucho…—y mis palabras se quedan flotando entre nosotros.

—Como tú quisiste a Marco—termina por responder él, y levanta los hombros en un signo más de resignación que de despreocupación.

Entonces sucede. Ninguno sabe el porqué. Tan solo se da. Reímos, largo y tendido. Una risa cargada de amargura.

—No podemos tardar mucho ¿vale? —continuo y veo como él vuelve rápidamente el rostro hacia mí, con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro—. Pero si nos encuentran, diré la verdad. Si el capitán quiere arrancarle todos los dientes por esto a ese bastardo, bien por él.

—Eres imposible, Jean—me reprocha aún sonriente.

—No más que tú, Armin. No más que tú.

Cuando bajamos por los ascensores una hora después, asegurándonos antes que todos han decidido tomar una pequeña siesta, las sombras de las ruinas de Shiganshina nos devoran, casi como el bosque de aquel viejo cuento, el _bosque malo_ ; y por un breve segundo dejo de sentirme como la bruja y me convierto en uno de esos niños. Curioso y asustado. Sin salida.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

La luz de la lámpara de aceite que sostengo bien en alto, titila al compás del viento frío que se filtra desde el exterior e inunda la habitación, mordiendo nuestras pieles. Mis dientes castañean y con mi otra mano tiro de una de las solapas de mi chaqueta buscando cubrirme de tan heladas sensaciones.

¿Por qué hará tanto frío?

Frente a mí, dándome la espalda, Armin revisa veloz pero minuciosamente los libros apilados en las estanterías. Ha estado así buen rato, con sus ojos de lémur bien clavados en cada letra sobre las hojas que han pasado por sus manos.

Es repentino, y me toma un minuto darme cuenta que ha pasado. Pero me he tomado el tiempo de conocerlo y sé que algo encontró, solo que presiento que no es nada bueno.

—¡Ja! Vaya pérdida de tiempo—dice con cierta tirria y deja caer al suelo el libro que tenía entre las manos y que es en el que más se ha detenido.

—¿Qué encontraste?—le preguntó a la vez que recorro los pasos que nos separan, permitiendo que la luz pálida de la vela cubra toda su figura, dándole un aspecto algo lúgubre.

—Nada importante—responde. Yo sé que está mintiendo, lo sé porque veo como sus hombros están tensos, reprimiéndose igual que el llanto que seguramente se acumula en sus ojos.

"Que mentiroso eres, tan solo mírate…

—…que roto estás."—mis palabras son como un rasguño en la pared que causan que Armin pegue un brinco y gire el rostro para atraparme con esos grandes ojos suyos, perspicaces y peligrosos, manchados en una expresión de terror.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Es una metáfora?—suelta con una risita nerviosa, dando dos zancadas para apartarse de mí. Le dejo ser, lo hago porque mis ojos están fijos sobre el olvidado libro a mis pies, en los trazos garrapateados con cierta saña.

«Vaya que si es una pérdida de tiempo el darse cuenta que la única forma de mejorar es con la crueldad»

 _Crack_ , es el hosco sonido de la lámpara estrellándose contra el duro suelo, pero yo ya estoy envolviendo el menudo cuerpo de Armin en un abrazo asfixiante.

Mi primera intención no es más que atraparlo, retenerlo y tranquilizarlo para que no salga corriendo a tropel para irse de boca con Eren en medio de un colapso y provocar que este, siendo tan impulso como es, se vea influenciado a convertirse en algo terrible o desagradable. Pero después de escuchar como empieza a llorar sin control mientras balbuceaba un «Todo es una mierda. Una gran mierda» decido que es mejor callarle, devorar sus angustias.

—¿Jean? —es todo lo que él logra articular antes de que yo lo gire hacia a mí para besarlo bien profundo, mi lengua acariciándole el paladar y mis manos descendiendo hasta posarse en sus caderas, frunciéndolo más a mi cuerpo. Sumergiéndonos en un gesto que finalmente no tiene nada de conciliador, sino que sabe a desdicha y excesivo reproche.

Armin y yo nos parecemos. Ambos fuimos arrastrados a algo que en realidad no deseábamos en verdad. Igual que los personajes de un cuento de hadas, envueltos en fantasía, en mentiras crueles.

Tiempo después tendría que aceptar que, aunque esto es una gran verdad, depende desde que ojos se le esté viendo, pues las víctimas también se convierten en verdugos, amparados bajo el nombre de _héroes_.

Y mi Armin, su esencia, el verdadero deseo de su corazón, siempre fue el tener el poder de ser útil, fuerte, proteger…salvar. Ser un héroe. De ese tipo de héroes dispuestos a sacrificar todo, incluso la verdad y bondad de sus acciones sin miramientos.

Que cruel fue para mí, darme cuenta que los héroes no son más que villanos cobardes.


End file.
